In Love With My Teacher
by She's A Keeper
Summary: My life wouldn't be this messed up if it wasn't for Ino and her damn bag. I'm in the position where I could get expelled and get a teacher fired. Well hell.


_Hey guys, I h__ave been SO busy and I haven't updated in so long that you guys deserve a couple of new stories since I owe you guys big time. So I hope you guys enjoy the story and as weird as this is gonna sound but Karin is involved in this story and she is _**not **_hated._

**Disclamer: I don't own Naruto(sadly)**

* * *

><p>"Hey forehead," Ino yelled "Get up you lazy bum! We have to get breakfast in 30 minutes." It doesn't matter how heavy a sleeper you are, Ino could wake up the dead if she wanted to.<p>

"Alright I getting up Pig, geez."

"You're welcome, I could have let you be hungry and starve until lunch."

"You act like we don't eat in class." I stared at Ino as she just stood there dumbfounded. Ino is what I sadly call my best friend. She is more like a sister than a best friend. I've know her since I was 5. I always looked up to her when I was younger. She was always beautiful with her long platinum blonde hair. Unlike my natural pink hair but you get used to it. Anyway, I headed towards the bathroom and began to take a nice hot shower. I finally came out of the shower smelling like green apples. I towel dried my hair and began to pick out an outfit. I picked out my favorite black varsity jacket, a white tank top, my favorite pair of ripped jeans and my black Converses.

"Sakura, I think you might be forgetting something." I looked at my outfit and forgot to do my hair. I just braided my waist long hair into a french braid and grabbed my newsboy cap and my and Ino left our dorm room.

* * *

><p>"SAKURA!" a spiky blonde yelled as he tackled Sakura to the ground.<p>

"Naruto, get the hell off of me. I can't breathe..." Sakura said breathlessly. Naruto obeyed immediately and got up and pulled Sakura up as well.

"Sorry 'bout that Sakura-chan." Naruto said grinning and rubbing the back of his head sheepishly.

"H-hey Sakura-chan. H-how come y-you guys are l-late?" a pale girl with purple hair also known as Hinata asked.

"Sorry, I woke up late." Sakura replied. Hinata didn't always stutter. She was pretty calm when Naruto wasn't around or just flashing that grin of his at her.

"Hey Sakura, guess what?" a girl with brown hair but into 2 buns asked.

"What is it Ten-ten?" Sakura asked, dying to know why her friend was so ecstatic.

"We got a new Math and Homeroom teacher and rumor is he is pretty cute too." Ten-ten said wagging her eyebrows up and down.

"Really?" I repeated sounding suddenly interested.

"Really, and I even managed to get a picture of him." a red head with glasses said. Karin was another one of my best friends as well as Hinata and Ten-Ten.

"Lemme see, lemme see!" Ino said snatching the phone from Karin. As soon as Ino got the phone she instantly started drooling.

"Well if Ino is drooling like that he must be gorgeous." Sakura said grabbing a bagel for breakfast. Sakura began gorging down her bagel because class was going to start soon.

"Hey Sak, I was wondering. I kinda left my bag upstairs so could you be a darling and go get it for me?" Ino begged, giving me her best puppy face.

"Fine, fine just stop the puppy face." I said getting up. I started running towards our room. Just as I started running faster I bumped into someone and landed flat on my butt.

"Ouch, geez that hurt." I said rubbing my head.

"Sorry about that Ms... um may I ask your name?" the stranger asked offering to help me up.

"Thanks and the name is Sakura Haruno. May I ask who you are?" I said taking his hand. As soon as my hand touched his, I swear I felt something like a spark.

"My name is Sasuke Uchiha. I'm the new homeroom and Math teacher." he said pulling me up without me doing a thing. As soon as I looked up I was in awe. His facial features were just dazzling. He he was well built meaning he wasn't too buff but he certainly wasn't scrawny either. He had jet black hair that for some reason looked like a chicken butt. The last thing that caught me was onyx eyes. They captivated me. They were mysterious and that's what intrigued me the most.

"Hn." Sasuke said with a smirk. That snapped me out of my daze.

"What's so funny?" I asked crossing my arms.

"You were staring at me. Also-" he started walking towards me and bent down and whispered-" your gonna be late for class if you don't hurry up Sakura." My face turn tomato red and I began running towards my dorm room to get Ino's damn bag. I grabbed her bag and ran towards home room to run smack into Ino at the door of the class.

"Geez forehead, what took you so long?" Ino said wincing.

"I, uh ran into someone and we started talking." I said helping Ino up.

"Oh well you two must of had one interesting ass conversation." Ino said grabbing her bag.

**Oh we sure as hell had one interesting conversation with one hot ass dude.**

_Who are you?  
><em>

**I'm you or your inner in this case.**

_Crap, I thought I got rid of you when I hit puberty_

**Nope, you just locked me up in a jail called "your mind"  
><strong>

_I wish you would have stayed there.  
><em>

**That's so mean of you to say...**

"Hey forehead?" Ino shouted this time making me cringe.

"What!" I screamed back.

"You were just standing there making faces and the bell just rang."

"Oh well class is right here so let's go inside."

"Alright then." Ino and I took our seats next to Hinata and Ten-ten. They started asking us questions about where we were but all I could do was stare out the window and the of the events that just happened.

"Ahem." That's when the whole class went silent.

"Hello students, my name is Sasuke Uchiha and I am your new Math and homeroom teacher." Just as he finished introducing himself, you could hear almost all of the girls in class whispering and giggling.

Well hell.

* * *

><p>Well guys that's the first chapter! I really hoped you liked it and I would really appreciate it if you guys reviewed. Thanks, love you guys. :)<p> 


End file.
